Minke
Minke is a warmhearted female SeaWing Minke belongs to Alluvion the SeaWing, so please do not use without permission! Appearance Minke is a distinct shade of blackish gray, contrasting with her blinding white underbelly. She is usually distinguished from other SeaWings by the white bands around each of her wrists. Her photophores are a vivid complexion of purple which, when stimulated, cast a strange blue light. She has beautiful, aegean colored spines and crowning horns. Her optics are of a minty-teal pigment. The membranes for her wings and webbings are an animated, denim hue. Personality Minke is an extremely docile and cordial SeaWing. Her compassionate nature is more than likely the result of her relationships with hatchlings. She has an optimistic charisma which she often uses to pacify others in dangerous situations. Despite this, Minke was ultimately never as sweet as she is presently. She had actually been trained to become a heartless killer and to murder royalty or any critical rank in other tribes. After retiring due to a tragic event in her life, she had taken an interest in dragonets. She decided to become a caretaker and thereafter has developed compassionate feelings which she had lacked until then. However, Minke has kept some of her assassin roots as being secretive and constantly on guard. History Minke was the only hatchling out of her clutch of eight to be chosen into the Assassination program due to her obedient nature. At first, she was viewed weak by some of her fellow tribe members as a result of her small format. However, this was contradicted when it was shown she could move fairly fast when killing another dragon. When she was around age eight, she was assigned a mission with a dragon by the name of Anchovy. By that time, she had already achieved multiple successes- what she referred to as 'fatalities.' Anchovy, as it goes, was a spy for the Queen; designated to obtain information from the SkyWings. Minke was to aid Anchovy if anything were to go wrong. It was the first task they ever accomplished together. Afterwards, Minke couldn't stop visiting Anchovy and vice versa. It had, after all, been love at first sight. They had done countless more undertakings. It was after a particular one Anchovy promised to marry Minke. Their dream, however, was crushed. It was at the IceWing Palace and Anchovy had been seeking to overhear a battle tactic from Queen Glacier. Somehow, one of her guards had heard them and rushed to assault. Off-guard by the sudden attack, Minke was cornered as the IceWing sounded the alarm. Then there was Anchovy. He rushed to her rescue, clawing away dragons and avoiding frosty breaths. His last words to her were a simple 'run.' She had nearly refused, but for her beloved's sake, she fled. Minke retired the following day due to the overwhelming grief she felt. She was scoffed thoroughly by her mother before being thrown out of her family as a result of her failure. The next few months passed painfully slow and she had quieted to an extent of talking to no one. Her little strand of hope that Anchovy would return diminished as the days passed. It was until a hatchling offered her food that she commenced developing warm feelings toward fledglings. Little by little, she regained her emotions, this time in a different way. She offered to tend dragonets while their parents were away. They seemed to make her merrier. As agonizing as it was, Minke casted aside her past. No longer was she a bloodthirsty monster, but a passionate dragon. Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Characters